


Dancing Away

by Keraell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 2x13, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Misunderstandings, alternetive scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keraell/pseuds/Keraell
Summary: One shot of what would happened if Alec walked into Magnus' loft earlier that evening to see his boyfriend dance with Dot? What would happened if Alec made wrong assumptions about what he saw?And then got reckless?orAlec thinks Magnus kissed Dot and then gets hurt.





	Dancing Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first ever story based on Shadowhunters. It's also the first one I'm posting here.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Also excuse my grammar and spelling, English is my second language so ...pardon :)

Alec sat in his new office, staring into space. Hands unconsciously stroking the oak desk. He could not believe that after all that had happened in the last few weeks, hell in the last twenty odd years, he ended up here, behind this desk, in this Institute in the place and position he thought was his legacy, everything he work towards. Position he was sure he lost because of who he was and decisions he made.  
So he was sitting there, in silence, save for the sound of the big clock ticking on the wall. Then he moved his head slightly towards an empty picture frame on his left hand side. He wondered why it was empty. Then realised that recently no one had held the position of the Head of the Institute for more that few weeks, sometimes days at the time. He hoped that he will be the one to get to fill that frame, maybe a picture of him and Magnus? And then he felt a pang of guilt, at the thought of his boyfriend. In typical Alec Lightwood fashion he had to go and fuck something up. Almost like he could never have everything going well for him, once in his life. Now he had the position he wanted but also had a relationship that was slowly falling apart, and it was all his fault.  
And maybe it was the courage he got from being the Head of the Institute, and being in the position of power, or simply just a need to make things right with Magnus, because deep down he knew that only being with the magnificent warlock will bring him happiness, that made Alec almost sprint out of his new office and take the fastest route towards Magnus’ loft.  
He knew it was not a case of simply apologizing. Asking Magnus’ for his hair, no matter if acting on Clave’s orders or not was such a stupid thing to do that Alec wanted to facepalm himself. He should have never doubt him. He needs to make sure Magnus knows that he doesn’t have to prove anything to Alec, make sure that Magnus knows he can do no wrong in Alec’s eyes.

***

He made his way towards Magnus’ building quickly, by now knowing the fastest route, eager to see his boyfriend, eager for them to reconcile. Loud music was coming out of the loft, and Alec imagined Magnus sipping whiskey, in his favourite armchair. He walked in and all other thoughts or words died instantly. Magnus was dancing, swirling around the room, looking beautiful and graceful and so so hot. But he wasn’t alone. At first Alec did not recognized the person in the pink dress, until she twirled and he knew it was Dot.  
They span together for a while longer and he didn’t wanted to disturb them, enjoying the little show, he will make sure to tease Magnus about, and maybe will ask for more when it is just the two off them. And then they moved to the balcony, and Alec’ heart stopped when Dot all but fell into Magnus’ arms. They embraced for a few seconds, and then something unthinkable happen. Dot started moving towards his boyfriend face, who also started to lean closer to her.

***

Alec didn’t even wait to see the rest of what has happened. He was already out the door. Blood pumping fast in his veins, in his ears. He stumbled into an elevator and somehow pressed the ground floor button. Once outside he took few shaky breaths and cornered the building to promptly slide down the wall and cry, ugly sobs ripping out of his chest.  
Wrong, wrong, wrong! Everything felt wrong. His heart was breaking and he couldn’t catch his breath. It was over, his only chance at happiness disappeared just like that. With a dancing figure of Dot. Of a beautiful confident women, a warlock women, who Magnus did not had to worry would betray his trust or question his morals.  
He didn’t know how long he stayed in the same position, but he eventually moves and makes his way back to the Institute, work is what he needs to focus on, work to shut down the horrible feelings that were overwhelming him.  
What he does not see in his moment of wallow, is Dot leaving Magnus’s loft mere 10 minutes after him.

 

***

When he gets to the Institute he heads straight to his office and starts sorting through all the papers, reports and other documents. He needs to organize his space and plan his first steps as the new leader. He shoves the empty picture frame into the first drawer of his desk, when it catches his eye again. This time there is no daydreaming about his future with Magnus, it’s just pain. The sudden noise startles him, and it takes him a second to realise it’s the the signal of demonic activity. He runs to the ops centre and asks the Shadowhunter on duty to give him details of what’s happening. He groans in frustration when he remembers that neither Jace or Izzy are here, damn he would even prefer Clary from the three teenage Shadowhunters that are now standing in front of him in full gear ready to head out and deal with the demon. He groans again, because of course he will have to go with them, it’s the middle of the night, half of the Institute is asleep, some like his siblings are in Hunter’s Moon, and he has no choice.  
So he grabs his bow and arrow and leads the group out.  
They weren’t bad, they were holding their own, killing a demon after a demon. Alec was actually quite impressed. Standing in the distance with his bow raised, covering them from up high. Until they got cocky and thought they can relax, that it’s time to celebrate and stop being careful. He saw the demon sneak behind the young girl Lisa, who reminded him so much of Izzy. He rushed towards her, seraph blade in hand and went to cut the demon. Who at the same time swung its clawed hand at his chest. It looked almost like a synchronised sequence.  
The demon dissolved into nothing and Alec fell to the floor, chest slashed open, blood spilling all over the place.  
The kids started panicking, one of them tried to press on his wound, but got scared when Alec screamed in pain. Another boy, was applying iratze but they were not working. Alec weakly managed to say  
‘You need to help me get to the infirmary. Call my sister, and Jace. Tell them you’re taking me to the Institute, hurry’ he all but whispered the last part before he promptly passed out, hoping that they will at least listen to him.

***

Isabelle Lightwood stormed into the infirmary of the New York Institute, blazing eyes, black hair swirling around her.  
‘What the hell happened!?’ she yelled to no one in particular. She didn't care who, she just wanted answers. The silence that fell over the room was broken by Jace and Clary who run into the room mere seconds after Izzy, who was already by her brothers side, checking his injury.  
‘So who's gonna answer us?’ said Jace firmly, glaring at everyone gathered. The young girl, Lisa stepped forward and said  
‘He went with me Marcus and Thomas to check the demon activity, and then he saved me from the demon but got slashed with its claw, we're really sorry we thought there was no more demons left and we didn't pay attention and it's all our fault and he told us to call you ‘  
‘Silence!’ Jace was beyond himself, those reckless brats risked his Parabatai’s life, he could feel the sharp pain emanating from his rune and the danger Alec was in.  
‘Get out of here, all three of you. I will deal with you later’  
Izzy was speaking with the medics, who confirmed the demon venom was spreading through Alec's blood really fast, and that blood transfusions and iratze where both helpless, that the only chance for Alec were either Silent Brothers or a Warlock. To which Isabelle reacted accordingly.  
‘Where is Magnus? Did anyone contact the High Warlock of Brooklyn? For Christ sake you know it's his boyfriend and will fucking heal him. Why is everyone here so incompetent. My brother is dying, your new Head of the Institute!’ she would have kept going but Clary stepped towards her and gently pulled her into a hug whispering reassurance that Alec will be fine, and telling her to calm down. Then she led her towards the chair in the corner of the room next to the one Jace was curled on, trying to fight the pain radiating from his rune. Clary picked up her phone.  
‘Hello biscuit. What can I help you with? Calling for another hair sample?’  
‘No. What? What are you talking about? No, Magnus we need you to come to the Institute. Alec's hurt.’  
Magnus’ heart stopped. Words freezing in his mouth. It took him a second to gather his thoughts.  
‘Alexander?’ he whispered into his phone.  
‘Magnus! Just get here as soon as possible!’ she hung up and Magnus did not waste any time, the argument from earlier forgotten, he's anger at Alec disappeared, instead it's place was taken by the overwhelming fear.  
He opened the portal and stepped in the corridor leading towards the Infirmary. He took a deep breath and pushed his emotions down. He can dramatize when Alec is well again.  
The next hour was full of blue sparks of magic as Magnus works on Alec. Both Izzy and Clary had to share their strength with him at few points. Jace was already channeling his strength onto his and Alec’s bond so Magnus did not want to use him.  
After what felt like ages, the magic stopped and Magnus sagged on the chair next to Alec's bed.  
‘He should be fine. The venom is out of his system, I have stopped the bleeding and closed of the wound’ he said with a sigh.

***

Alec opened his eyes and he was relieved that the kids at least listened to him and got him safely to the Institute. He turned his head to the right and saw Izzy and Jace leaning against each other sound asleep. He smiled softly at his younger sibling, and how overprotective they can get. Turning to his left he saw Magnus also asleep, his chair pulled closer than Jace's and Izzy's, his right arm outstretched, but no longer touching Alec's. Half way through opening his mouth to greet his favorite warlock all the memories came crashing at Alec; the music, the dancing, pink dress, and Magnus kissing Dot at his balcony. Tears gathered in his eyes and he had a sudden need to get as far away from here as he possibly could. He moved his legs, arms and whole body as stealthy as possible to check if leaving the bed was even an option. He was still aching and felt incredibly weak but not enough to stop him from leaving this room.  
Alec was halfway to the door when he heard a voice call his name, Jace must’ve sense he is awake through the rune.  
‘Alec! You’re awake. How do you feel? Man, we thought we lost you. Wait, where are you going?’  
While Jace was asking him all those questions, both Izzy and Magnus woke up and were now looking at Alec with a mixture of relief and confusion.  
‘I uuu...I’m good. Feel much better. Sorry for worrying you guys. I was actually heading to my office. I didn’t manage to do any preparation in order to officially take over.’ He said and turned around once again towards the exit.  
‘Alexander, darling you still need rest. Don’t be stubborn, as Jace said we almost lost you.’ Magnus was looking at him with such concern and love that it hurt his heart even more, knowing that he could deceive him so much, lie without batting an eyelid.  
‘I’m fine. Now if you excuse me’  
‘Alec, please big brother. Your duties can wait few hours longer. Please’ He could see the pain in Izzy’s eyes, he knew she must’ve had a hard time seeing him get hurt again, Alec could not be the cause of his little sister's pain.  
‘Ok, but I will rest in my room, and you will allow me to do some paperwork there?’  
‘You’ve got a deal big bro’ She smiled at him. ‘Also because you got injured I will make you some yummy soup’ She kissed his cheek and left the room smiling. She of course missed the look of terror on Alec’s face and the smirk on Jace’s, who patted his shoulder and winked at him  
‘Good luck bro! Glad you’re ok.’ and followed Izzy out the room.  
Alec turned around to make his way after Jace, but a hand on his arm stopped his movement.  
‘I thought I lost you angel. I was so scared, don’t ever do that again Alexander. I know we had a disagreement today, and things haven’t been easy recently but I don’t think I would survive losing you’ Magnus said, gazing into his eyes, warm hands stroking his arms. Alec swallowed loudly, trying to get his emotions in check, trying to comprehend how good of a liar Magnus was.  
‘You don’t have to do this, you can stop pretending. I still don’t understand what game you were playing at but I know now that this whole thing was a lie, so please just leave me alone’ He said in a painted voice, internally begging Magnus not to make it harder.  
‘Game? What are you talking about? Alexander, did you hit your head as well? You’re not making sense’  
‘This’ he swung his arm between them ‘This game, this “relationship” between us, I don’t know why you wanted to pretend we are together and that you care for me but you can go back to Dot now’ and he stormed out of the Infirmary towards his room. Magnus hot on his heels.  
‘Dot?! What are you talking about? ...Ohh, did you come to visit me yesterday by any chance’ The reality of what must have happened dawning on Magnus when he put all that Alec said together.  
‘Yes I have, I came to apologize, I came to you to tell you that I love and what do I see. You having fun with someone else, dancing...kissing.’  
‘We didn’t kiss!’  
‘I saw you!’  
‘Did you see me kiss her?’  
‘I saw enough!’  
‘Well if you’ve waited a second longer you would’ve seen me pushing her away and me telling her my heart only belongs to you!’ they were both red in their faces now,breathing heavily, yelling loudly enough to attract a small audience.  
‘What?’ Alec was so confused. He didn’t know what to think. Logically he knew what he saw, but he also left before anything actually happened, so maybe Magnus was telling the truth? Maybe he did love him, and Alec just screwed up again by not trusting him enough?  
Magnus looked around and decided they need more privacy for this conversation  
‘Could we maybe move this somewhere more private’  
‘Yes, let’s uhh, go to my room’ He licked his lips and led the way towards his room.

 

***

Alec stepped into his room, and started pacing waiting for Magnus, who was standing by the door silently watching him, to speak.  
‘Alexander…’  
‘What?’  
‘Would you care to explain to me what it is that you think you saw?’  
With a heavy sigh, Alec faced Magnus.  
‘I came over to your loft yesterday evening, intending to apologize, I heard loud music so I just walked in, I saw you and Dot dancing and then you were on the balcony and you leaned towards each other and kissed I assume’  
‘You assume?’  
‘Yeah, well I left before it happened, couldn’t bare to watch it’ he flinched and curled into himself.  
‘Darling, what you saw was two drunk friends dancing their troubles away, and yes maybe it did seem flirtatious’ He looked at Alec making sure that his attention was still firmly on him ‘but it did not ended with a kiss, I pushed Dorothea away and assured her that my heart only belongs to one person’ while he was saying those words he moved closer to Alec and now his hand was resting on his cheek. ‘And that person is you, Alexander’  
‘Really?’  
‘Really’ Magnus smiled at him, and then leaned in with a soft kiss. They melted into each other, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. They broke the kiss and then stood hugging for a long while, until Alec let out an involuntary hiss.  
‘You should lay down darling, you’re still healing’  
‘I will in just a second. I have to tell you something first’  
Magnus looked at him in anticipation. Alec took his hand and looked in his eye, serious expression on his face.  
‘You never have to prove yourself to me. I love you.’ Magnus swallowed and again touched Alec’s cheek.  
‘I love you too’  
And then in that moment they both felt like nothing can touch them, like nothing else matters as long as they have each other.  
‘Also ...I’m the new Head of the Institute’ he smiled sheepishly, pleased when he saw the proud look on Magnus’ face  
‘Well look at us. Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alexander Lightwood, The Head of the New York Institute, quite a power couple we are.’  
They laughs filled the room and for the first time in a while all seemed good.


End file.
